Her Demons
by kurablossom
Summary: Sakura is the kyuubi container. Also Sasuke's twin sister. see what adventures they go through. non-massacre. and like usual I suck at summaries.
1. chappie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did the show would be pretty boring**

**Her Demon**

Sakura Uchiha, an average girl. Right. Wrong. Sakura Uchiha is the villages Kyuubi container. She is also Sasuke Uchiha's twin sister.

When the Kyuubi attacked the village Minato's son Naruto Uzumaki wasn't born yet. So he had to do the sealing ritual with another child. The Uchiha's volunteered their youngest daughter. Itachi Uchiha was furious.

He was mad but he knew they had to do it, for the safety of the village. He decided upon an unspoken oath he would protect his little sister at all costs.

When they completed the ritual they knew that little Sakura would have a tough role in life. She was a pretty baby. Her hair was black but the tips were magenta, and like all Uchiha's eyes hers were onyx black. Little sakura had a rough childhood, yes, but this is where her life is now.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I was dreading today. It was Sasuke-nee and I's birthday. If anything happens aniki told me to talk to Sarutobi-sama. I was scared. I knew I had to get up, go to school, and deal with the senseis. at least I would have Sasuke-nee. My thoughts got interrupted by okaasan calling me down. I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked.

I winced "okaasan I don't feel good do I have to go to school today?"

"Sakura, don't lie it is most dishonorable." otousan said coldly. "yes otousan." I sighed, and walked upstairs to aniki's room.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I twirled my hair nervously and said quietly, "aniki can you help me pick my clothes?" I'm not really great with picking out clothes. Aniki helped me pick out an outfit. "Thanks aniki." he nodded in return. I was wearing a fitted navy blue shirt, with a white Uchiha symbol on the back, and I was wearing white, baggy pants that ended bunched up at the bottom of the knee with my navy blue ninja sandals.

When I went downstairs I ran into Sasuke-nee we had similar outfits but his were baggier. okaasan laughed at how we were similarly dressed. I knew it was too late to change, but I guess I'll live. okaasan gave each of us two onigiri, and a bento box each. We quickly ate our onigiri, and raced to school. Sasuke-nee lost i'm not very good at ninjutsu but my speed makes up for it.

Sasuke-nee is great at ninjutsu, taijutsu, and seals. I am great at medical jutsu, speed, stealth, and Sasuke-nee and I are equal when it comes genjutsu. We entered the classroom and immediately people started glaring, Sasuke-nee just glared back at everyone. Sasuke-nee went to his seat which was near Naruto Uzumaki, school prankster, loudmouth, and class clown.

Iruka sensei came in and took role, but as usual he ignored me and didn't call out my name. By the time he was done Sasuke-nee was glaring daggers at him.

" Mr. Uchiha is there a problem?" Iruka sensei asked in a daring tone. " Yes, Iruka I believe you skipped my sister." Sasuke-nee said coldly. "Iruka sensei to you boy." my heart skipped a beat I don't want Sasuke-nee to get in trouble. I did the most daring thing I have ever done. I raised my hand. Iruka sensei twisted his neck sharply in my direction.

"Excuse me Iruka sensei I believe you forgot to call on me." I said meekly. Iruka sensei's eyes narrowed, "wait to be called on ...Sakura." he said my name like I was scum. I gulped, "Yes, Iruka sensei." forgetting about Sasuke he began a large speech.

" Now I will put you in your genin teams. You will not be allowed to switch teams, alright team 1… team 2… team 3… team 4… team 5… team 6… team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, team 8 Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga, team 9… team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka" immediately I heard complaints.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

" Why does a great ninja like me get stuck with this guy?" Naruto asked. I smirked, "don't make me laugh, dobe." Sakura frowned at me.

"Naruto, Sasuke is at the top of the class and you are at the bottom. We need the two best with the dead last" Iruka patiently explained. I Smirked once again. "now wait patiently for your senseis to arrive." it was 45 minutes later when the sensei arrived.

"I'm sorry did I keep you waiting?" a tall guy with spiky silver hair, a mysterious mask, and a laid back demeanor asked.

"lie ojiisan" Naruto said. I wanted to whack him, but mystery man beat me to it. "Well meet me on the roof" I sighed, well that could've gone better.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Well this team is interesting. "lets introduce ourselves i'll go first to show you what to do. I am Kakashi Hatake my likes are, well I like alot of things my dislikes...are very limited hobbies are *insert giggle* well and dreams well haven't really thought about it." I observed their reactions the boys looked at me incredulously, but the girl merely stared thoughtfully. Interesting.

"Now for blondie." I said with my famous eye crinkle " Don't call me that" he said while shifting uncomfortably. " my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like miso ramen, beef ramen, chicken ramen, and Sakura-chan" he blushed crimson as he said that last thing. " I dislike Sasuke, the time it takes to cook ramen, Kiba, and when my mom calls me naru-chan my hobbies are pranking people, and my dream is to be the greatest hokage ever." I nodded my head approvingly. good, one normal student.

" Your turn sir duck butt" he glared at me but continued anyway. " I'm Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are hanging out with aniki, and Sakura-chan, training, and tomatoes. My dislikes are people making fun of my hair, and when I get blamed for the dobes pranks. I don't really have a hobby. My dream is to become head policeman at my dad's taskforce, and make him proud." okay two normal students.

" your next, hime" she looked like she didn't like it but didn't question it. In a meek voice she said, "well I'm Sakura Uchiha, my likes are training with aniki, and Sasuke-nee, cooking with okaasan, and sparring with Shisui-kun, my dislikes are when it turns dark, and when it storms my hobbies are drawing, and teasing Sasuke-nee, my dream is to become strong so I can protect my precious people." she is okay, seems like a normal team.

**Sakura's P.O.V**.

"We'll meet at training ground seven at around 7:00am, toodles!" He said. '_What a weird guy, though... we shouldn't underestimate him his legs are fairly big and muscular, and while his demeanor is laid back his eyes are sharp and perceptive.'_

"Sakura-chan do you wanna get ramen with me?" Naruto asked. "eto, sure Naruto-kun. Sasuke-nee wanna come with us?" He glared at nothing for a minute, then said,"Sure, someone has to keep an eye on him." I smiled, '_well I hope we don't run into any villagers today...can't start trouble'_

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

'_Obito, Rin, and Minato sensei…they are already getting it.'_ I thought with a creepy smile on my face.

****Review, tell me if its good or not!****


	2. Chappie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-chan, he wishes.**

**Also shout :out to…**

**Cathrinejennings2015 for being my first reviewer **

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I got up a little later, but I guess that its too late to fix that little problem. I went to go see okaasan down stairs to see what she was making. I bumped into Aniki's back. I rubbed my eyes a little and looked up at him.

"Sakura, why are you up." He quietly enquired.

"My sensei wanted me at the training grounds at seven. I'm already running a little late. Is Sasuke-nee up?" he stared for a minute, "No, who's your sensei?" I thought about it for a while, "Kakashi Hatake, do you know him?" he sighed and ruffled my hair. "Seven usually means around twelve for him, I'll wake you up." I blinked and said, "thank you aniki"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

'_WHERE THE HELL ARE THEM NO GOOD BASTARDS! And Sakura-Chan… IM SOOOO MAD!' _I angrily glared at nothing. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked and it was…what's her face.

"ohayo…" I said while grinning.

"ohayo, N-naruto-k-kun" said a girl with pale lavender eyes and violet hair. '_Hinata! That's her name!' _"So...Hinata, what are you doing here?" she blinked, "All gennin that have just got out of the academy are going to be in a tournament at noon to determine who the rookie nine are going to be. There are ten, three-man teams." I blinked at her, "Rookie nine?" Her eyes widened, "Your sensei didn't tell you? Only three teams pass." "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I'm sorry, but I-I b-b-believe i-in y-y-y-you." she said blushing bright red.

My eyes widened, "Hinata-chan." she looked up at me with a questioning gaze. I hugged her, "YOU'RE THE BEST!" she was suddenly limp. I Looked up in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, "HINATA DON'T DIE ON ME!" Everyone stared at me.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

"Sakura-Chan…wake up." she mumbled something incoherent. I shook her, "Sakura." My eyebrow twitched. I roughly shook her. Bad idea. "AHHHHHH" she screamed. In just 10.4 seconds okaasan, otouto, and otousan were in the room.

Otousan lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry. I overreacted to a nightmare. It will not happen again." Sakura explained.

Otousan nodded and went back to whatever he was doing, okaasan looked a little worried, but went back to cooking, and otouto asked, "what time is it?" they both looked at me questioningly, "11:45" otouto ran to his room Sakura tilted her head to the side, and looked thoughtful, then shook her head and asked, "can you help me with my outfit?" I looked in her closet and fished out navy blue shorts that bunched at the bottom of the knee, a black t-shirt with a white Uchiha symbol on the back, and white bandages. "Thank you aniki!"

I got ready for the tournament, after all I need to protect the Hokage in an emergency.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

'_oh, the poor girl. well he's not good enough for you.' _he was suddenly snapped out of his book by that annoying voice in his head "HINATA! DON'T DIE ON ME!" '_oh wait its that blonde kid… uh oops, forgot his name. Well.' _I calmly walked over, and for fun and giggles said, "Blondie, why did you kill an innocent little girl?"

"KAKA-SENSEI, WHAT DO I DO!" He screamed shaking me till I saw four blondes. "Now's not the time to do clone techniques!" I scolded before I promptly fainted.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"AHHH, NOW JIJI DIED!" I looked around for any possible help. Everyone was just staring, '_idiots, Hey Sakura-Chan can help!' _

"Hey Naruto, they're not dead they just fainted! Idiot!" Said none other than Kiba Inuzuka. I growled, "Shut up mutt!" Akamaru barked then suddenly ran right passed me and into Sakura-Chan's arms. "Sakura-Chan!" she looked at us with her onyx eyes and said, "Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun?" Kiba pushed me out of the way and made a beeline for Sakura-chan. I was lucky Sasuke-teme was there or Kiba would've hugged Sakura-Chan!

**Sasuke(teme)'s P.O.V.**

**"****Stay away from my sister." I growled menacingly. Kiba's eyes narrowed into slits and Akamaru growled too.**


	3. Chappie 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, if I did then I probably wouldn't be writing this.

Also, is my story good? review please.

Kiba's P.O.V.

"Out of my way!" I said while growling menacingly. He just glared 'Chicken' Naruto glanced between the two of us stupidly then finally got it. He started yelling at the top of his lungs. I was getting ready to yell at the blonde idiot when I suddenly smelled a sign of distress and confusion coming from Sakura.

Sakura's P.O.V.

'Soon kit, you shall learn of your true self, the monster inside...' 'Again that voice! First with Kakashi-sensei, then with Aniki, and now with these guys. What monster? Who are you?' I shook my head and went over to Hinata-san and Kakashi-sensei. "Naruto… What did you do?"

He gaped, "Sakura-chan, you think I did this?Jiji, of course I did it, but Hinata-chan!" he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Kakashi-sensei groaned. I summoned my medical chakra and did a look through of his body. "She fainted from a high blood pressure, and with Jiji I can't really tell, wait… he's sleeping."

"Lazy bastard…" I glared at Sasuke-nee for using bad words. Kiba and Naruto snickered, when I said, "I'll only get to do this once…" I then promptly slapped my sensei awake. I then looked at Hinata while Kakashi-sensei rubbed his face I gently shook her awake. and smiled at her. "So Kaka-sensei… what are we doing here?" I asked

Kakashi's P.O.V.

"Well, only three teams pass and there are teams of three, you will compete in a tournament with the rest of your team, and you only have a ten percent success rate! it starts at noon!" my eye crinkled like I am happy, but with the mask you can't really tell.

I saw Naruto giving me a funny look, and oh wait who's the brown haired kid? Just as I was about to voice my thoughts he introduced himself. "Hello, im Kiba Inuzuka. and thats Akamaru." he pointed over his shoulder at the dog. Gotta get under his skin… got it! "You stink." I said bluntly, he didn't look affected "You too!" he said a bit too enthusiastically.

Sasuke looks jealous! I looked at him blankly and said, "oh, Sasuke didn't see you there.." Kiba laughed really hard, Naruto toppled over on the floor from laughing so hard, and Sakura just stared blankly, gotta corrupt her soon… well sasuke looked hilarious. His face got as red as Kiba's tattoos, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

Hinata's P.O.V.

When Kiba and I had to leave Kiba-kun tried to bring up the naruto multiple times, but I eventually got him on the topic of Sakura-chan 'why does everyone like her instead of me? she's pretty and all, but she never talks...' Inner me said. 'we never talk either, and Ino-pig doesn't like her..' 'are we really so cheap as to be mean to her like this.' ' I look up to her, everyone hates her and brings her down she only has Itachi and Sasuke., we could tell her, maybe that'll make us feel better.' 'whatever you say...'

We eventually got to the tournament and met up with Shino-kun. "Hello." I was still thinking about the Sakura thing. Speak of the devil… and he shall appear, or in my case she.

Iruka's P.O.V.

I cleared my throat and all the eyes turned to me, "Hello, Im sure the sensei's told you about the tournament. Any way, for the first part, which is the chakra part of the test I want to figure out the elements for your chakra so we can see how easily you can access your own element now keep in mind you may have more than one, so chakra paper should be given by the sensei."

I watched as Kakashi's eye crinkled as he handed the kids their chakra paper. My eyes narrowed at one person, Sakura Uchiha, Kakashi noticed my glaring, because he countered it with one of his own. I cleared my throat, and said " now use the chakra papers I gave you!"

Sakura's P.O.V.

I am so nervous I gathered chakra into the paper, it crumpled up and got soggy. Lightning and water. Sasuke-nee's burst into flames. Fire. Naruto's tore in half. Wind. Kiba's crumbled. Earth. Hinata's got wet then went into flames. Fire and Water. Shino's crumpled up. Lightning. Ino's got wet. Water. Choji's tore in half then burned. Wind and fire. Shikamaru's tore in half then crumpled up. Wind and earth.

"Those whose teams can tap into the element first are officially gennin." Iruka said while nervously shifting his feet. 'wonder why.' we glanced at Kakashi sensei and he said, "You only have to tap into it, it usually takes forever, but each of you have strong chakra so you train by gathering your chakra, and molding it into what you think about your element would be. Everyone's elemental chakra varies on the person.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

'Wow, I expected this much from Sasuke, but Blondie is doing an awesome job! Sakura just needs a little more… maybe i should tell her.' "Sakura, mold just a little more Chakra and your good"


	4. Chappie 4

Hey dudes, so I am now updating this. umm….. ya u guyzz.

I don't own Naruto. So. Yea. Not at all awkward.

**Oh Boy!**

Today is our first day at the Uchiha's compound it was...how do I say it…. Ginormous. Huge. Ummm. Insanely big. It could fit millions of my old place in it. That's just…. Damn. When I finally got over my staring my mom pulled me inside where we introduced ourselves.

"Hello, Kurage, Saki-chan, It's a pleasure to have you guys here. I will get Itachi-kun to show you you're rooms." She. Was. Pretty. She had black hair and eyes to match. Her skin was fair and she showed her emotions, unlike Sasuke…

My mom and I bowed and my mom said, "Thank you Mikoto-sama, will that be all?" She gave us a kind smile and said, "Yes, Itachi can you come here please." I blinked and he was right there next to his mother. '_I wish I could be that fast…' _

In the most smooth awesome super-hero voice he said, "You called?" She gave him a kind smile and said, "Yes, show the new baker and her daughter up to the bakers old room, and tell them the information they need to know like laundry room bathroom etc. and give them the information about Fugaku's allergies, and Sasuke's medicines." He nodded his head and said in that epic voice, "Hai okaa-san." He looked at us, said in the awesome voice, "Follow me…" and started walking.

We followed him up the stairs took a left… another left… another left… and finally a right last door on the hall he opened the door and said, "This is your room. There are 2 beds in here, a large closet for you're clothes, and a bathroom Otou-sama can't have any kind of citrus like lemon, lime, grapefruit etc. Sasuke has bad problems with his respiratory system. The medics here are incompetent, so… they prescribed him a medicine to calm him down, so his respiratory system doesn't have to work as hard.

"Don't worry Itachi, I will become an awesome medic, and cure Sasuke of his 'problems'" He looked at me with that stupid blank look on his face, "I'm sure you will… Well, I'll be off now." I mentally scratched the back of my neck… 'Well inner add that to the things we need to get done list… Cure Sasuke! Just fan-fucking-tastic…' '**You said it not me… why on earth would you say something like that… I mean really, gods you're stupid.' **'I dunno it seemed like a good idea at the time…'

"Sakura, I thought we had a discussion about this already, you will take over my job when I pass." I put up my best mad face, cause inside I felt really bad for Sakura 'Having to deal with this bitch…' '**That Bitch is our mother.' **"Mom I will become a ninja… I'll be the greatest Field-medic in the world." She slapped me. "I should have never let you read you're father's scrolls… Now you say you wanna go off and die."

'Inner, she's crying...' Inner Mentally rolled her eyes at me, '**Duh, Dumbass. What'd you expect?' **'Her yelling, and getting Weasel's attention...'

Apparently mom left right after she slapped me, cause now I'm all alone. 'Oh boy… how am I going to do this?'

**More Reviews= longer chapters 'kay guys…...-eye waggle-**


End file.
